1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brittle material rotating and aligning mechanism and more particularly to such a brittle material rotating and aligning mechanism, which is practical for use in a brittle material scribing and breaking apparatus to carry the workpiece for scribing and breaking into individual pieces.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor foundries, high precision apparatus are needed for high precision production without producing much amount of particles. A regular wafer scribing and/or breaking apparatus, for example, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,006, uses gears to form a transmission mechanism for rotating the loaded semiconductor wafer for scribing and breaking. Because gears are rough devices, backlash tends to occur during engaging action between two gears. When this backlash problem occurred, it affects the precision of the wafer scribing and/or breaking apparatus. Further, the engaging action between two gears may produce particles due to friction resistance. Particles are harmful to semiconductor wafers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a brittle material rotating and aligning mechanism that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.